K'tara Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary K'tara is a martial arts style practiced primarily by SpecForce units, though it is not rare in other martial arts circles. Like Vula Nelprin's teachings, it is a fairly well-balanced style, with slight emphasis on quieter and more efficient attacks. It is less flashy than other martial arts styles, and is primarily functional and efficient. It uses both hands and feet, but since a SpecForce trooper will typically be carrying a weapon, more often than not the kicks and leg maneuvers are the ones which see the most action. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). K’tara practitioners have a durasteel resolve and are not easily shaken. K’tara martial artists may use their Brawling: K’tara Martial Arts skill in place of Willpower for any Willpower skill rolls. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Falling Roll Description: The character can turn a fall into a roll and set up for an attack. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may turn a fall into a roll to the side, giving +2D to his next combat roll. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Headbutt Description: The character can use her head to strike a target, even if she is held, pinned or bound. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character's skill roll meets the difficulty number, she may use her head to strike the target (inflicting Strength+1D damage); can be used if the character is bound or held; can be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Instant Stun Description: The character is trained to strike at critical pressure points that affect breathing or the nervous system, stunning the target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is stunned for one round. Technique: Multiple Kicks Description: The character is trained to make multiple attacks using his feet. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two kicking attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Roundhouse Kick Description: The character is trained to deliver a spinning kick to the head. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill roll indicates that the character delivers a spinning kick to the head of an opponent. In addition to the +1D+2 to damage, the opponent is considered "Stunned" for the remainder of the round. Technique: Shoulder Charge Description: The character is trained to use her body weight to topple an off balance opponent. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he inflicts STR+1D damage and must make an opposed Strength roll. Success indicates that their opponent has been knocked down. Failure to make the required skill roll results in the character falling off balance, and his opponent may make an immediate attack without suffering a multiple action penalty. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts